Moments
by YappiChick
Summary: Writen for the 10fic 10words comm on LJ. 10 fics written in 10 words or less. All MCxC centered.
1. Chapter 1

**These were written for the 10fic_10words comm on LJ. The concept is easy. Write a 10 word fic for each genre. All of these are MCxC centered. Reviews are love. :D :D **

* * *

**Round 1**

**Angst: **There was nothing she could do. His luck had run out.  
**AU:** He didn't keep his promise. He lied to her.  
**Crack!Fic: **"Promise me you won't tell anyone about the ballet lessons."**  
Crossover: **"They're not little people. They're Hobbits, Chief."**  
Friendship: **In many ways, she understood him better than himself.**  
Fluff: **"A new matrix chip for me? You shouldn't have, Chief."**  
Humor: **"You _had_ to choose me, didn't you, Cortana?"**  
Hurt/Comfort: **She was corrupted; he only hoped she could be repaired.**  
Romance: **"A feeling stronger than friendship? That sounds like love, John."**  
UST: **Her teasing-yet oddly appealing-smile tantalized him.

**Round 2**

**Angst**: She was alone, watching over him in the deafening silence.  
**AU**: "Sorry, Chief, but this installation is mine!" Cortana shouted.  
**Crack!Fic**: Soon, he'd have to explain his pink helmet to her.  
**Crossover**: There, sitting in the Control Room, was a Stargate.  
**Friendship:** He effortlessly kicked away the grenade. "Show off," Cortana grumbled.  
**Fluff:** Their bond was unique; no one could truly understand it.  
**Humor**: "I'd love to have a half-naked AI in _my _head."  
**Hurt/Comfort**: He was suffering. "Help will be here soon," she promised.  
**Romance**: Nothing, not even a Gravemind, could keep him away.  
**UST**: Her subroutines refused to acknowledge how much he affected her.

**Round 3**

**Angst**: As the Gravemind approached, she lost faith in the Chief.  
**AU**: John reluctantly grabbed the Neutral Interface, killing Captain Cortana Keyes.  
**Crack!Fic**: Johnson couldn't believe his eyes. The Chief was line dancing.  
**Crossover**: "You're good, but Samus is a better shot."  
**Friendship**: In the midst of chaos, her voice grounded him.  
**Fluff**: When she entered his mind, she felt at home.  
**Humor**: "Tell me. Do you _like _the feeling of getting shot?"  
**Hurt/Comfort**: "Stick with me, Chief. We're gonna get out of here."  
**Romance**: John wondered when exactly she became irreplaceable.  
**UST**: Seeing her lean against his helmet was oddly seductive.

**Round 4**

**Angst**: He wondered again how he could have left her behind.  
**AU**: Cortana, Spartan-085, nodded to John. She was ready to fight.  
**Crack!Fic**: Cortana played elevator music through his speakers during the mission.  
**Crossover**: "Cortana, can't you just use the Force?" John asked.  
**Friendship**: "Face it, Chief, you're stuck with me." "Well…good."  
**Fluff**: He wondered when Cortana became more important than vengenance.  
**Humor**: "A Spartan, a ODST and a Grunt walk into a bar…"  
**Hurt/Comfort**: Losing consciousness, he knew she would keep him safe.  
**Romantic**: They were alone and lost but neither seemed to mind.  
**UST**: She couldn't touch him, but he still felt her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angst:**

"Who are you?"  
"Cortana, it's me…John."  
"I'm sorry…who?"

**AU:**

Cortana couldn't wait for John; she succumbed to the Gravemind.

**Crack!Fic: **

Cortana couldn't believe it; John was an excellent opera singer.

**Crossover:**

"He's Tony Stark, and yes, his armor's cooler than yours."

**Friendship**:

"You think you know me, don't you, John?"  
"I do."

**Fluff:**

Only Cortana could see what John hid from everyone else.

**Humor:**

"Don't tell me…you have a mancrush on Noble Six."

**Hurt/Comfort:**

John slumped to the ground, bleeding.  
"Chief!" Cortana cried out.

**Romance:**

"'The Warrior and the Intellect'…I like it," Cortana grinned.

**UST:**

Cortana licked her lips, smiling wickedly, as John choked slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it's been a while. :O Spoilers/spec for Halo 4. **

* * *

**Angst**: Both she and John were helpless to stop her rampancy.  
**AU**: The UNSC _Infinity_ hovered overhead. "You two need a lift?"  
**Crack!fic**: "Um, did that Grunt really just call you Johnny Boy?"  
**Crossover: **"He has a energy sword!" "I call it a lightsaber."  
**Fluff**: Stranded, but not alone. John was grateful for Cortana's presence.  
**Friendship**: "After four years, it's good to hear your voice, Chief."  
**Humor**: "Please tell me you still remember how to shoot straight."  
**Hurt/Comfort**: "I've lost everything, John!" "Not everything. You still have me."  
**Romance**: She kissed him. A phantom touch he could somehow feel.  
**UST**: It wasn't fair that he had luck and good looks.


End file.
